(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cylinder block of a vehicle engine, more particularly to a cylinder block capable of implementing a cross flow type coolant flow by having an insertion member in a water jacket.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, heat generated in a combustion chamber of an engine is partially absorbed by a cylinder head, a cylinder block, intake and exhaust valves, a piston, and the like. If temperatures of these components are excessively increased, the components are thermally deformed or a defect in lubrication occurs due to damage to an oil film on an inner wall of a cylinder, and thus a thermal problem occurs.
The thermal problem of the engine causes abnormal combustion such as a combustion defect and knocking, which causes serious damage such as melting of the piston. In addition, there is a problem in that thermal efficiency and engine output may deteriorate. On the contrary, because excessive cooling of the engine causes problems of deterioration in engine output and fuel economy and low-temperature abrasion of the cylinder, it is necessary to appropriately control a temperature of the coolant.
In this aspect, a water jacket is formed in the cylinder block and the cylinder head of the engine in the related art, and the coolant, which circulates in the water jacket, cools metal surfaces at a periphery of a spark plug corresponding to a combustion chamber, an exhaust port, and a valve seat.
However, in the engine in the related art, the coolant, which is introduced in order of the cylinders, circulates in the water jacket applied to the cylinder block, and as a result, there is a problem in that cylinder blocks corresponding to upper and lower portions of the combustion chamber where there occurs a relative temperature difference cannot be effectively cooled, such that an overall effect of cooling the engine is inadequate.
In particular, the upper portion of the cylinder block, which is close to the combustion chamber, may become overheated, which causes various problems. Meanwhile, the lower portion of the cylinder block, which is comparatively distant from the combustion chamber, may be excessively cooled, which causes an increase in time required for warming-up.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.